Di Tepi Sungai Seine
by Cinerraria
Summary: Di antara gugusan melodi dalam kota sejuta cahaya, adalah perjumpaan Sasuke dan Sakura.
1. Prolog

**Di Tepi Sungai Seine**

Naruto Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Tidak ada keuntungan bersifat materi yang saya peroleh dari fanfiksi ini

.

Romance - Drama - College!AU

SasuSaku/Slight GaaSaku

InoSaku&SasuNaru friendship

.

 **Dont like, dont read!**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

* * *

Langkah-langkah Sasuke membawanya mendekat persis di depan mobil, di mana suara seorang pria bersama wanita yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Ia menoleh dan tersentak melihat siluet dari balik kaca depan mobil sejelas ia mengenali wajah yang tampak di sana.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti. Sasuke terpaku.

Sosok yang di balik mobil balik menatapnya dengan reaksi yang sama; mata membola dan mulut menganga.

Sasuke melupakan _iPhone_ dan alasan keberadaannya di sini.

Sesaat, ia merasakan dunia di sekelilingnya runtuh dan menggelap.

Itu sakura, bersama pria lain.

Tenggorokannya tercekat dan lidahnya terasa kelu.

Alih-alih menghampiri Sakura untuk melabrak atau pun menumpahkan umpatan kekesalan, Sasuke justru membatu di tempat. Menikmati rasa dingin yang seketika menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Terjawab sudah, segenap asumsi dan untaian tanya yang selama ini terpendam. Seperti, mengapa Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar membuka diri padanya. Dan fakta yang disembunyikan Sakura, berwujud pria berambut merah, dengan penampilan mentereng ala bos perusahaan besar, yang kini ikut linglung menyaksikan adegan dramatis di hadapan.

Pandangan pria itu bergantian antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dahinya berkerut tak suka. Mata serupa mata panda menatap Sakura yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Raut wajahnya tersembunyi di antara helaian merah muda yang membingkai kedua sisi wajah. Barangkali, sendu adalah yang mewarna di sana.

Lalu pandangan pria itu beralih lagi pada Sasuke, yang masih membatu dengan tatapan nanar yang sulit terbaca. Tanpa satu pun tanya, ia paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Sang pria mendecih pelan.

Suara bantingan kasar pintu mobil, dua kali, menyapa pendengaran Sasuke, namun ia tidak bergeming.

Deru mesin dinyalakan dan kepulan gas buang yang membumbung menerpa tubuh lesu Sasuke adalah penutup 'hidangan' berita buruk ini. Dari balik punggungnya, Sasuke seolah bisa mendengar gelak tawa arwah-arwah penasaran, menertawakan kemalangan beruntun yang tanpa ampun menghujaniya di sore yang menyedihkan.


	2. Moonlight Sonata

**_Chap 1: Moonlight Sonata_**

* * *

Sasuke bertemu Sakura di suatu malam berbintang milik musim semi yang baru mekar, saat ia selesai memainkan denting melodi terakhir; _movement_ _Presto Agitato,_ dan ia mendongakkan kepala, lalu berpikir bahwa gadis yang berdiri menatapnya itu seperti malaikat; cantik dan memikat.

Ada grand piano yang dihadapinya, sementara meja-meja yang dipenuhi pengunjung berjajar menghalangi dirinya dengan gadis pramusaji itu, serta keriuhan tepuk tangan di sekeliling Sasuke yang terabaikan.

Saat Sasuke melihat sang gadis berjalan mengarah padanya, ia berpikir ada yang salah di dalam perutnya, sebab menyenangkan merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik di sana. Ia menerima nampan yang disodorkan, mengambil gelas kopi _noisette_ dingin, lalu mengangguk perlahan sebagai isyarat terima kasih setelahnya. Jemari mungil yang menggenggam nampan tak luput dari fokus Sasuke. Betapa lentik jemarinya! dan selembut apakah rasa telapak tangan itu jika disentuh?

"Seperti ada penampakan Beethoven di sini." Tetapi kemudian pikiran liarnya dipotong oleh suara lembut gadis berhelaian merah jambu. " _Moonlight Sonata_ yang kau mainkan sungguh memukau," kata gadis itu dengan binar kekaguman tersorot dari mata hijaunya.

Ia baru akan membuka mulut, hendak menepis bahwa pujiannya terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi sang gadis lekas berbalik, menyingkir dari hadapannya untuk melayani pengunjung lain.

Lama pandangan Sasuke mengikuti arah ke mana gadis itu bergerak. Mengamati langkah-langkahnya yang santai namun cekatan; tangan menjulurkan nampan dipenuhi gelas-gelas kristal yang kemudian ditata apik di atas meja, sesekali bersemu entah oleh apa, mungkin pujian 'kamu cantik' dari beberapa pengunjung pria genit.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mendecih tak suka, melihat para kumbang penggoda itu. Seperti ada gejolak api cemburu yang membakar dadanya. Aneh. Padahal mengenal nama saja tidak. Mungkinkah cinta pada pandangan pertama itu nyata?

Hingga Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menandaskan gelas _noisette-_ nya, sementara manis rasa kopi susu itu seperti menyangkut di kerongkongan.

Sasuke tak akan melupakan malam di bawah bayang-bayang gemerlap Eiffel itu. Seolah gelitikan aroma manis keju yang membaur dengan wangi seduhan kopi dan riuh rendah pengunjung pesta berpadu kuat membentuk sebuah fragmen yang akan menggariskan lembaran barunya esok hari.

Selain partitur melodi dan alunan piano yang berdenting-denting menenangkan kemelut hidupnya, inilah mimpi Sasuke. Impiannya yang sesungguhnya.


	3. Pertemuan Takdir

**_Chap_ 2:** **Pertemuan Takdir**

* * *

Menimba ilmu. Melepaskan diri dari belenggu berwujud tuntutan keluarga yang menghendakinya menjadi pewaris 'kerajaan uang' mereka─dan bukannya mengembangkan bakat dan minatnya di bidang musik klasik, hanyalah tujuan utama Sasuke menapaki negeri Napoleon ini.

Dalam toko buku antik _Shekespeare and Co_ , Sasuke tengah menyusuri rak-rak yang dijejali ribuan buku, membentang menutupi dinding hingga langit-lagit toko, membentuk seperti labirin buku.

Ia tengah memilah-milah buku ketika tiba-tiba tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan lain dari sisi kanan. Terkejut. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati iris hijau dari malam _Moonlight Sonata_ yang lalu dengan tatapan yang sama tercengang dengan dirinya _._

"Kata orang, pertemuan pertama itu kebetulan, tapi yang kedua dan seterusnya itu takdir, _err_..." menggantungkan kata-kata seraya mengulurkan tangan, gadis musim semi itu menegakkan punggung, tersenyum lebar dengan alis dinaikkan menyiratkan tanya.

"Sasuke." Jawab sang pria seperti memahami jalan pikirannya. Ia menerima uluran tangan si gadis.

" _Ah,_ Sasuke- _san."_

Buku yang hendak jadi bahan perebutan itu dihiraukan sejenak.

"Sakura." Tanpa melepaskan jabat tangan, sang gadis memperkenalkan diri. "Bukankah ini seperti takdir yang selalu mengitari kita di mana pun berada, Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke agak menyesal ketika ia jadi yang pertama melepaskan tautan kedua tangan mereka.

Lalu Sasuke mengoreksi _suffiks_ yang dipakai Sakura, berkata bahwa ia belum terlalu tua untuk dipanggil dengan embel-embel _san,_ "dan kupikir, aku tidak peduli ini takdir atau bukan." Sambungnya. Kendikan di bahu memperkuat ketidakpedulian Sasuke.

"Baik lah, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura memutar bola mata. Agak kecewa terhadap sikap apatis pria itu.

"Sejak kita bertemu seminggu yang lalu, aku sudah punya firasat kalau kita akan bertemu lagi," gadis ini amat piawai mengubah-ubah roman muka. Raut kecewanya hilang dan mata hijau itu kembali berbinar, "yang tidak kusangka adalah tempat pertemuan kita kali ini."

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak pantas berada di toko buku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu _,_ Sasuke- _kun._ Omong-omong, sepertinya kita sedang mencari buku yang sama?"

Sakura menjulurkan tangan menjamah rak buku. Ia meraih sejilid novel yang tadi hendak mereka perebutkan.

Kedua pasang mata membaca tulisan yang tertera. Nama Scott Fitzgerald menghiasi sampul tebal itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Ambil saja kalau mau."

Setelah memutuskan untuk 'mengalah' dan Sasuke hendak berbalik, langkahnya ditahan oleh cengkeraman tangan di ujung kemeja. Ia menoleh dengan kernyitan samar di dahi. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Kamu serius memberikan buku ini padaku ... Sasuke- _kun?"_

Menatap jengah mata hijau yang berbinar kegirangan, seperti berkata _'aku ingin memelukmu,'_ Sasuke menepis pelan jemari yang menggayuti kain bajunya.

" _Hn,"_ gumamnya sebagai jawaban.

Yang selanjutnya didengar adalah luapan ungkapan terima kasih yang berlebihan. Dari balik punggung, Sasuke dapat melihat kepala Sakura ditundukkan berkali-kali.

Sasuke berlalu dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam labirin buku. Ada aura hangat menyeruak dari perkamen-perkamen tua di sekelilingnya, seperti menggelitik jauh hingga ke lubuk hatinya.

Sasuke jujur tentang ucapan bahwa buku itu bukan yang diinginkan.

Namun, ia tidak jujur pada ucapan sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, ia peduli tentang 'pertemuan takdir' yang dikicaukan oleh gadis itu sebagai jalinan di antara mereka, bahkan semenjak tatap muka pertama, beberapa malam lalu di _Cafѐ de Flore._

Mulanya, Sasuke tidak pernah peduli pada 'mitos' yang diyakini hampir setiap kepala yang tengah menghirup udara kota Paris─padahal Eiffel yang legendaris itu baru selesai dibangun di penghujung abad sembilan belas: bahwa kota seindah cahaya akan mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu, atau pun memercikkan seberkas api cinta yang telah lama padam dalam dirimu.

Tetepi kali ini, Sasuke pikir tidak ada salahnya percaya pada mitos itu. Ia akan korbankan apapun, demi petualangan mengejar tambatan hati yang ditemukannya di bawah payung romantis kota Paris.

.

* * *

 **AN:** _Bila ada yang menantikan kelanjutannya, review dan support sangat dinanti._


End file.
